


A Love Letter to the Fandom

by nephthyslaments



Series: The February 28th Universe [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthyslaments/pseuds/nephthyslaments
Summary: This is my love letter to the Finder series fandom.  The authors, commenters, and kudo givers who willingly share their time, talent, and imagination with all of us.  I've mentioned specific authors - please don't shoot me! - as well as commenters - again, no shooting! - in this story.  I have been re-reading again almost every single story that's been posted and wanted to express my sincere gratitude and appreciation for the time, talent, courage, imagination, and thoughtfulness (just to name a few qualities) that go into each and every story, finished or not, that is posted here.  Thank you!  You are appreciated!





	A Love Letter to the Fandom

“Holy shit! What the everloving fuck?!?”

The exclamation drew Asami’s attention away from the newspaper that he was currently engrossed in reading and towards the blonde headed figure seated at the dining room table, nose stuck in his laptop.

“Asami! Asami! Com’ere! You gotta read this!” Akihito was flapping his hand and arm in his direction without even bothering to look up from whatever had captured his attention on the computer. He mentally sighed to himself, putting the paper down on the coffee table next to the tumbler of whiskey and ashtray overflowing with butts.

‘February can’t come soon enough’ he thought to himself.

“And what, pray tell, have you found so interesting that it necessitates you acting like an uncultured heathen in this abode of class and sophistication?”

The glare he got in response more than made up for the intended insult on his part. He smirked back at Akihito which riled the blonde up further.

“For your information, oh high and mighty bastard, I found a website that people can post fanfiction to. And not just stories but artwork and sometimes poetry as well. It’s called AO3.”

“…”

Akihito scowled at his blank expression and proceeded to educate him in the most simplistic way possible, driving home exactly how clueless he thought Japan’s reigning crime lord to be.

“Since we’ve got time off ‘til February, I’ve been surfing the net to catch up on world events - which is making me lose all faith in the human race by the way – and I stumbled onto this site by pure accident. Anywho, the point of this is that people from all over the world write stories about their favorite fictional stories, characters, events, even real life celebrities and post them for other people who share their same interests to read and comment and kudo’s on.”

Asami at this point was still looking at him blankly waiting for the punch line.

An exasperated huff of breath and eye roll before Akihito continued with his explanation. “What I’m trying to say…”

The slamming of the penthouse front door against the genkan wall and sound of voices raised in various states of irritation cut off whatever Akihito was going to say.

“I don’t give a good goddamn what the editor wanted but to leave us stuck at the secret base with those Russian jackasses to clean up their mess was NOT written in my contract!” Kirishima was practically yelling by the end of his statement. Both Asami and Akihito were looking at each other, eyebrows practically taking up residence in their respective hairlines.

“Now, now Kei. Yamane-sensei did mention when we were going over our scenes together that we wouldn’t be continuing into the next chapters with Asami-sama and the brat,” Suoh was heard to say soothingly.

“I know that Kazumi but no where did she ever mention that we were going to be doubling as the janitorial staff afterwards either!”

“Will you two shut up?!? You’re making my headache worse. At least you didn’t get hit by a dump truck, knocked unconscious, and then dragged out by your hair!” Fei Long snarled.

“Well maybe if you would cut it like a normal man’s hair instead of trying to become the next spokes **woman** for Nexxus shampoo and conditioner that wouldn’t be a problem!” Kei snapped right back at the Chinese man.

Fei Long gasped, affronted. “I am NOT a woman and you damn well know that Kirishima Kei!” Suoh stood off to the side a panic stricken look on his face and visions of more bloodshed (and cleaning) danced through his head.

“THAT. IS. ENOUGH.”

Dead silence ensued as Yoh walked past all three and into the living room of the penthouse, dabbing at the blood on his forehead and waving casually to Asami and Akihito who both stared in stupefied silence towards the genkan and the previous argument.

“Yo.” Yoh said sniggering at his own witty greeting.

“Um. Hi.” said Akihito finally picking his jaw and eyeballs off the floor where they had fallen at the start of the conflict.

“So I take it that you all have been released from your locations as well?” Asami asked with an amazing amount of aplomb after what he’d just witnessed.

Kei grumbled under his breath, “Yeah until the next pages of the script get delivered. Still don’t know where sensei is going to have me and Kazumi going though.” He brightened up as a thought struck him. “Maybe we’ll end up on that island you’re currently using. I sure could use the time to catch rays and work on my tan. No tan lines by the way.” He grinned at the idea while the rest shuddered at the mental image.

 _‘Not enough brain bleach for that image’_ thought Asami.

“What are you up to anyway seeing as you were released earlier than us?” Kazumi inquired.

“Oh, Akihito was in the process of describing some new website he found to me.” He turned back to the photographer and said, “Please continue with your explanation now that everyone’s here.”

Akihito started to turn several very interesting shades of red and stuttered before he picked up his previous line of discussion.

“As I was trying to say before we were so rudely interrupted,” quick glare at the four new invading room occupants, “this site is broken down into various fandoms and within in the fandoms are distinct titles. Makes it easier to find very specific topics. There’s also something known as tags that can be used to filter the fanfiction, too.”

 _‘Yay. Five blank stares now, not just the one. What the hell man. They sure are dense in reality for playing such intelligent male roles.’_ thought Akihito.

Staring at the five men gathered around him by this point he sighed heavily. “We have our own fandom within this website is what I’ve been trying to say. I’ve been reading the various stories that these authors have posted about us. All of us. And they are truly amazing!”

Akihito’s building enthusiasm for the subject was starting to affect the rest of his co-workers too.

They gathered around him and the computer as he started to point to the different tabs he already had open.

“How many of these stories are you reading at the same time?!?” Kirishima exclaimed, eyes bugging.

“Around a dozen or so I think. One of them I have two distinct personalities, am a total badass, and my alter ego is a bakeneko! Another one, I’m an undercover computer hacker journalist trying to bust Asami. Some of them I’m more of the damsel in distress. And other’s have me being something called an omega.” At the confused looks, he clarified, “I can get pregnant and bear children.”

The looks of shock and disbelief made him laugh uproariously.

“I really get a kick out of the different pairings. Suoh and Megane-san. Fei Long and Yoh. Fei Long and Mikhail.” Fei Long started to turn green and make gagging noises. “Bathroom’s thataway if you’re going to ralph, Fei Long.” Akihito pointed down a long corridor off the living room. “Second door on the left. Looks like you might have to race Suoh and Glasses though to see who gets it first.”

“What about me, kitten? How am I written?” Asami asked with an amused smirk on his lips and humor shining in his golden eyes.

“Oh you’re still the same bastard as always. But there are a few stories where I get to top YOU! The author Eprime has become a new favorite of mine for that very reason.” Akihito grinned up at him, his face covered in mischief.

Asami merely grunted. “And that’s all they’ll stay – stories.”

“Party pooper. Anyway, I’ve started a list of authors I really enjoy like Nethvester, KomakiTigerDrop, Anonymous Creator, High Lady Nyx, Lainie (mislainieous), sleepy robin, Sammy L, backtofive, The Smug Dragon…Jeez, I could keep going and going! All of these authors in our fandom are so incredibly talented, imaginative, and brave to post their stories for the sheer pleasure of creating and sharing. I haven’t even told you about the commenters either. They are so generous with their praise and questions and just plain interaction with the authors. I’ve read through some really well thought out notes on story chapters and the overall story itself. Fanfic3112, heth_the_yinyang_neko, Queen of Fairy, and so many more. Some of the authors have actually incorporated their ideas into the ongoing plots. Totally amazing!”

Akihito stopped to catch his breath and look at the men gathered around him. He could tell that his words had captured and captivated each one. Asami was the first to say, “Guess I’d better go find my laptop and check this site out myself.” The other four were on their cell phones instructing their PA’s to locate and bring theirs as well.

Akihito smiled to himself. _‘Guess the wait till February won’t be so tedious now.’_

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Japan**

Yamane Ayano groaned out loud before dropping her head into her hands, computer email pinging like mad every few minutes.

“Sensei? What’s the matter? Has something come up with your editor or the publishers?” her assistant asked.

“No.” came her muffled reply. “It seems that Asami, Akihito, and the rest of those idiots have discovered Archive of Our Own and their fandom. I’m now getting email suggestions from them on where I need to take their characters and their respective story arcs in the upcoming chapters.”

_February 28th couldn’t come fast enough…._

**Author's Note:**

> To my beloved Anon - I blame you for this monster! You've unleashed a spark of creativity in me!


End file.
